Captivation
by AspieSays
Summary: Sequel to 'Reality...'. Martha, Donna and Jack are all back travelling with the Doctor, and the happiest they have been for a while. Martha is back where she started, craving the Doctor, but this time it's a bit less unrequited.
1. Prologue

Interlude- The Doctor

**Author's Notes:** Continuing on from 'Reality'. Makes more sense if you check back, but could also be read alone. Might be confusing, though!  
AU after Journey's End for Donna, Jack, Martha and AU after Planet of the Dead for Ten. Slight emphasis on a different genre than the last one. Here we go.

* * *

I told you 'call me'. Call me please.

Who the hell do you think you are?

I know you're back tomorrow. I know you're not far away. I could make that arrive right now, but that's not the point.

But you said you'd call me.

Call me. I'm not calling you. Then you'd be totally baffled and you might start an awkward conversation. Probably including the word 'hypocrite'.

Call me. What's so interesting about...you better have only gone back for clothes.

Don't you ever swap me for Torchwood again.

That's glib, I know. Your family, yes, but Jack?

No.

You have every right to, of course.

You might think- 'this is only because Rose has gone, she was forced to swap, so you're going for second best.'

Even I'm not that insensitive! A lot's changed. The reason it worked is not only because was her outlook immature, but I became that too without realising it. You are grounded. And you always will be.

I'm sorry for everything.

I'm glad those two are here, or this would be very awkward.

It's wonderful, isn't it? I don't care who that woman is, she saved Donna! Donna is Donna! Human, and here.

Oh hell, I said 'call me when you want to be picked up'. Bollocks. Sorry.

Oh, and I hope your wrist is better.

Still stands though.

P.S. The Master is here. He doesn't remember anything about the Year That Never Was, so please be nice to him. He might be gone by then, depends when he gets bored of my music collection. He's still irritating. Better than psychopathic, it must be said.

_I'm not letting this go._

_Martha?_


	2. Chapter 1 This is Why I Don't Have Pets

This is Why I Don't Have Pets

**Author's Notes:** Second part of 'Captivation', which is the second story in 'Reality and Other Games'. Warning: contain gratuitous amounts of fluffy animals being cooed over and Jack being very rude about it.  
(also featured in my other story 'Alonso').

* * *

Jack and Martha watched Donna test the water on the beach and come back, screeching.

They had enjoyed Miami that much, the Doctor had suggested they visit another beach.

"Don't you laugh at me!" She pointed at them. "I wasn't going to go in anyway!"

"Yeah, sure!" replied Martha.

"Where the hell is the Doctor, anyway?" she said abruptly.

Jack pointed to the other end of the beach, barely three hundred yards away, where the Doctor was stroking a washed up starfish sadly. He took a picture of it on a mobile phone he had in his pocket, and threw it gently into the water. And waved at it.

Donna sighed.

Martha watched and grinned. She swore she heard him say, 'Bye, starfish!'

"Well, it's nice he likes animals," Donna mused. "Little bit odd but, well, maybe not, considering."

"That's not what you said about Alonso!"

"Alonso?" asked Jack. "I'm sure I want to hear what that is!"

"It's some sort of omnivorous lizard he rescued from a market trader in the Toraji system. He does a lot while we're you know, buying food and unimportant stuff like that. There's comes a point where you get fed up of restaurants!" she added loudly, waving in the Doctor's direction.

"It's horrible!" Donna announced. "It's a lizard-with fur!"

"It's cute!" Martha retorted. "It's tiny, it's perfectly harmless!"

"Oh, I have nothing aginst it, it is quite...cute, I just, lizards-no..."

The Doctor came up to them. "He likes you," he stated and pointed to a pair of eyes peering through his hair.

Donna grimaced. "Does it have to live there? "

"Yes, it does," the Doctor answered, scowling. "And I'm keeping him."

"I'm not comforting you when it dies!" she concluded. "That's why I don't have pets."

"Lovely!" Martha interjected.

Jack was intrigued. "I've never seen one that before. Can I hold him?"

"Oh, for goodness sake!"

The Doctor gently retrieved the small green lizard from his hair and handed him to Jack. It squeaked in greeting.

"Aww." Martha stroked its back, and it purred.

"Lizards don't purr!" Donna announced, exasperated.

"It's not a lizard!" the Doctor said impatiently. "It just looks like one!"

"You said, 'it's some kind of omnivorous lizard!'"

"Meh, I don't know what it is, it just looks like a lizard, so I said, it's _some kind_ of omnivorous lizard."

"You suck!" Donna said emphatically.

The Doctor gave her a despondent look. "Please give him a chance!"

"No way, I caught it shagging a lever last night, and look at it, goodness knows where it's been and what it's licked!"

The Doctor looked amused. "Oh, it must be young, it'll stop eventually. If not, I'll find a new lever and give it that one."

Jack looked at it, turning it around. "Bit small," he surmised. "Oh, well."

The girls were not impressed.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Eww, Jack!"

"Oh, you know I'm joking!" He grinned at the lizard, and it squeaked again.

The Doctor snatched the lizard from him. "Get lost!" he said loudly, putting Alonso back in his head. "Honestly!"

The lizard squealed indignantly.

"Jealous?"

The Doctor thumped him, almost knocking him over.

Jack winced.

"Yeah, that's why I don't hit people!" he concluded. "Jack!"

The lizard jumped off the Doctor's head, and crawled on to Martha's leg, and she rubbed its back with one finger. "Hello! How are you?"

The Doctor stared at her.

"I think's he's got a crush on the lizard," Donna whispered to Jack, deliberately loud enough for the Doctor to hear.

The Doctor stroked the lizard's chin. "He likes you as well," he managed.

"Well, I like _him_, he's so _sweet_!" Martha murmured, as Alonso wriggled around excitedly.

Donna pulled a face. "Don't say it!" She pointed at the Doctor.

"What?"

"'Remind you of someone'!"

"I wasn't even-hi!" The lizard crawled on to his hand and purred loudly.

Martha giggled as Alonso crawled up his arm and onto his shoulder and sat there. He beamed at her and patted the lizard's head.

They stared at it for a good minute; Donna did so with a sense of unease.

Jack wasn't looking at the lizard for much longer. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a slim figure in the distance, near the edge of the cliff; her long hair and dark coat blowing in the breeze.

But the Doctor found himself watching Martha's hand rather than Alonso. He had to look away, as well.

_Martha..._


	3. Chapter 2 Eyes

Chapter 3: Eyes

**Author's Notes:** Third part of 'Captivation', which is the second story in 'Reality and Other Games'.

* * *

Jack managed to get away from the copious amounts of lizard appreciation, and wandered over to the cliff.

Aggie stood there, and she smiled at him mischievously. "You got in trouble, didn't you?"

"He's very wary, yeah. I don't blame him," Jack replied, frowning. "Right. Who are you?"

"Oh, that spoils it!"

"Seriously."

"Well Aggie is my real name, which is more than you usually get," she replied, matter-of-factly. "But it's-timelines and things, I can't risk it."

"He knows about you, he knows that he's going to meet you."

She looked at him inquisitively.

"And he knows I'm a Time Lord?"

"Yeah, sorry."

She giggled appreciatively.

"I knew it! That's why I said don't tell anyone, so you would!"

Her eyes sparkled at him in triumph, or at least he thought they were. "Anyway, no, nothing yet."

"But you're not some crony of the Master's, are you? That's a stupid question-"

"No! And he's different now, remember?"

"But-"

"What convinced him?"

"The facts, as stated by Martha."

"Ah, so it was her? I knew it! Of course it was! By the way, did she ever tell you why she missed that date with Mickey?"

"Something about going into the back of a van, whiplash, it was just a text, ages ago."

"Interesting," Aggie mused.

"Why?"

"Just curious!"

"Who are you?"

She sighed. She began to remove her sunglasses, showing more of a pale face. She fixed her eyes on him. It was the first time he had seen her hands properly. She had quite long fingers. And mid-brown eyes.

"Was that so hard?"

"You're an idiot," she said bluntly.

"Say that again."

"You know, for such a long-lived person, you're remarkably stupid."

"Hold on-"

"I'm bored of this, if you don't know, I'm not telling you. Oh, and he still has the lizard," she added playfully.

"Great."

She gave him a small wave, and walked right past him and down some steps and out of sight.

Her eyes stuck in his mind. He hurried back to the beach, and sat down next to Donna again. They were mucking about with the lizard and hadn't noticed he was gone.

"Was that her?"

Maybe not.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as Martha thrust the lizard into Donna's face and she shrieked loudly.

"Yeah, it was," he answered softly.

"I trust you," the Doctor said warmly. "The Master, he's just...the same, but he's not so big on genocide any more. I'm sorry for...I just assumed-."

He smiled.

"It's not quite sunk in that it's over!"

"Lucky for you, you have a friend who can, seemingly, perform impossible feats," Jack sighed. "Even if she's extremely annoying."

The Doctor waved.

"Oh, yeah, ha, ha...you, funny, yeah," muttered Jack. "You're hilarious."

Without warning, the Doctor turned around. "Oi! Pack it in with that lizard!"

Martha visibly jumped, and the lizard hissed angrily.

"Oh, shut up you!"

Jack watched them fuss over Alonso. The Doctor tried to take it off Martha, and it proceeded to try and bite his finger.

"Lovely! Get lost then!"

Alonso hissed again. The Doctor hissed back at it.

Donna had begun to film this on her phone; the Doctor spotted her, and swore at the camera.

"Well, I never, rude aliens," she teased.

Jack had zoned out slightly. He couldn't get those eyes out of his head. The Doctor turned around and grinned at him, inviting him to join the banality.

_With the same eyes._

***

_"You know, for such a long-lived person, you're remarkably stupid."_

-

_"Not suspicious at all then! Going on about 'secrecy' but subtly telling you everything? Do I do that! You idiot!"_

"She didn't want me to know she wasn't human, she was injured and I noticed she had two hearts!"

"But she let you notice?"

"You know for such a long lived person, you're remarkably stupid!"

"She could be anyone."

"Yes, yes, she could!"...

-

_"She probably had parents who were a fan of Poirot! Oh, that would have been a good anecdote 'we know someone named after you!'"_

-

Jack was determined to let the Doctor work this one out on his own.


	4. Chapter 3 Gone Mad in Here

Gone Mad in Here

**Author's Notes:** Fourth part of 'Captivation', the second story in 'Reality and Other Games'.

* * *

Jack was still recovering from unwittingly being attacked by a crocodile they had tried to rescue from being maltreated, narrowly avoiding losing an arm; and Martha was on edge from when they had been forced to stay in one room for laughing in an alien museum, where it happened to be against the law; by the end, they had all wanted to strangle each other.

***

She and Donna were in the throes of a screaming match, and the Doctor just sat there and told them it was all stupid. They had both begun to feel extremely claustrophobic in the sparse cell and both ended up in tears, to the bemusement of the two men.

Jack pulled them apart, but Donna, irritated at herself for this seeming weakness, continued to yell at Martha from across the room. Martha made it clear she had nothing else to give and lay on on the bed, her back to her.

"Why don't you shut up?" the Doctor interjected. "That's it!"

"Don't you talk! I'm getting to you!"

"It's not her fault, so stop!"

Martha sobbed loudly.

"You're such an attention-seeker!" Donna announced.

The Doctor groaned loudly. "Oh, _leave off_ now! If you have to yell-"

"OK then- thanks to you, we're stuck here-and I have to spend two nights with two arrogant bastards and her!"

"Go to sleep!" Jack interrupted angrily. "This is bad enough."

"It's so small in here," Martha said in a small voice.

"I know!" Donna shrieked at her.

Jack sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her.

The Doctor sat next to Martha on the other bed and did the same. "I think we should all go to sleep," he said slowly. "Now."

Martha was upset, Donna had been pushed over the edge and Jack looked thoroughly unnerved.

_Well done._

"I've not even got pajamas!" Donna lamented. "Well at least none of you arses have either..."

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked to the top of Martha's head.

She nodded.

"See, this is why places like this should be outlawed," Jack stated harshly. "This is not the first time people have gone mad in here."

"Helpful," the Doctor added. "Remind me to sort this. Misuse of Jurisprudence if I ever saw one."

***

Even the Doctor had been exhausted by their incarceration.

Martha fell asleep still buried in his shoulder and he hadn't the heart to move her. Donna was fast asleep on the bed opposite, and Jack was on the other side, snoring.

Martha could have moved, but she was a bit too comfortable playing absent-mindedly with the Doctor's shirt collar and she soon fell asleep anyway.

She found herself regaining some of her composure, enveloped in the duvet; and in the Doctor. She was cosy and warm.

She was grateful that he was there, that he had stuck up for her, that he didn't seem to care that the stress had reduced her to child-like comfort-seeking and she was tugging repetitively at his collar.

The Doctor berated himself, and was concerned by the effect the cell was having on them all. Well, at least they didn't want to kill each other, literally.

She loved the warmth but had more bitter-sweet feelings about where the warmth seemed to be centred.

The Doctor felt her tugging at his collar and said nothing, and tried not to think about it; if he did, he would definitely have to push her away fairly abruptly-and he wouldn't be able to tell her why.

If he didn't, she'd know immediately where his head was wandering, and he doubted she'd ever trust him again. Little did he know, that nothing would have made her happier.


	5. Chapter 4 Boardwalk

**Chapter 5: Boardwalk**

**Author's Notes:** It's taking me too long to write this, so this is technically supposed to be half of the chapter, but it's now a whole one. Warning: more gratuitous fluffy animal conversations.

* * *

"Right, as I said, names in a hat."

The Doctor had written their names on three pieces of paper. Jack and Martha were just glad they didn't have to think of anything.

"I also have other hats with time, place and planet."

Donna looked amused as he attempted to mix up three pieces of paper in a top hat he had found under 'H'.

"Right, this is silly, I'm going to pick three places and it's random who goes to which, much simpler."

He picked a name out of the hat.

"Hat says; Martha goes first. Unless anyone wants to pick a fight?"

***  
Martha opened the door and looked around. They were parked in an alley behind a shop . She walked down the alley and poked her head around the corner. There was a mass of shops along a boardwalk.

There was bright sunshine. Metres to the beach. It was very obviously American, and very obviously sometime in the 50s, and definitely Earth-nowhere else in the universe would any of this be fashionable, and have this much pastel. Or not. The Doctor strode past her and pulled her with him, almost toppling her over.

"Can I change?" she garbled, being dragged along.

"No need! It's probably going to rain later!"

Martha wasn't sure how this was an answer. She didn't have the energy to fight him off.

She wrenched herself away from from him and smiled to indicate she was not being confrontational.

"Can I at least look in some shops? This is supposed to be for my pleasure!"

The Doctor pulled a face.

"Sure."

He walked towards the beach and leant on the railing at the edge of the boardwalk.

She ignored the huffy expression and wandered along the row of shops.

For such a nice place there weren't many people around, it was a good balance between creepily empty and packed and uncomfortable. The air smelt of salt, and of hot dogs and popcorn and goodness knows whatever else they were selling. It was calm, light-hearted.

At the end of the row of shops, was a slightly battered looking shop that lacked the lights and posters of the others. A coloured wooden sign simply read 'Pets'.

"Really?" Martha wondered aloud.

At floor level, there were animals in front of a screen, in the window-puppies. She knelt down, and saw about five different coloured Labrador puppies, three cream, one black, and one reddish, chocolate-coloured.

The chocolate-coloured puppy came forward and jumped up at the glass and barked happily, looking quite manic.

It had huge brown eyes and it had been ruffled (and seemingly then left in the shop). It barked loudly again. It reminded her of the Doctor. He'd certainly enjoy its company; they had a lot in common seemingly. The more she looked at the puppy the more she wanted to take him far away from here. To cuddle him.

Take him far away from here. Cuddle him.

"Oh, they'd love you," she murmured. "Hello!"

She went into the shop, the clerk smiled at her as she explained she wanted to purchase one of the dogs. She had blonde hair in a ponytail and slight Southern twang to her voice.

"Oh, good! They've been there for quite a few days now, it's a bit small up there."

"How much?"

"Oh, they were found abandoned, they've been there for a few weeks, we've had to make them free to a good home. I just don't understand, maybe we just don't get the right kinda folk walking past. I knew isn't wasn't the right place, I think daddy wants to just keeps all the animals!"

"Poor things."

"Which one?"

"Oh, the chocolate one."

"Okay, c'mere Raspberry..."

She walked to the window and picked up the puppy.

"Bye, bye Raspberry, we'll miss you," the clerk murmured. "Take good care of him."

"Oh, we will."

***

She stood a few hundred yards away from the Doctor and called to him. He looked up and watched apprehensively as Martha rushed forward.

She meant to say 'Look what I found', but found herself babbling; "I thought you'd like him."

The puppy yapped enthusiastically.

She handed him the dog, which began to bark even more loudly and attempted to lick his face.

"What!"

"He needed a home-and we need something that doesn't make Donna recoil in horror- and plus, Leo wants a dog, so if he's a bit much..."

But the Doctor already had a tight grip on the dog.

"Does he have a name?"

"Well, they named him Raspberry-"

"I'm not going to come up with anything better," he said, almost inaudible.

"You are beautiful," he added, as the puppy pawed at his face.

Martha watched him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"You can help look after Alonso. Or maybe you'll _eat him_!"

The Doctor pulled a face at the Labrador, who resolutely took the opportunity to lick his nose with relish.

"I got him a collar and lead so, maybe we can show him the beach or something?"

"Wet dogs are fun," he said simply.


	6. Interlude: Subject: Re:Where are you?

Interlude: Subject: Re:Where are you?

**Author's Notes:** E-mails from the story. All formatted as such (ouch).  
The universe feels safer after Aggie's intervention, so everyone seems to be contactable by e-mail. Do Higher Species need e-mail? Apparently.

* * *

From:  
To: .m87  
August 2 2009 23:11:54  
Subject: Where are you?

Hello? Where the hell are you?

'Your' weird girl gave we what looks like her e-mail address and said this where I could contact you. Next time you vanish, leave a message, huh? Anyway, it's slow here, almost like someone's taking all our work.

Who is she, that weirdo in the sunglasses? Is she something to do with the Doctor? You get that kind of alien vibe.

Anyway, she's a bit clever and talkative I'll give you that. She seemed to think it was necessary to tell me she was just a friend. And no-one has set up stupider names for e-mail address accounts since Owen was here.

-Ianto

From: .m87  
To:  
-time and date not logged-  
Subject: Re:Where are you?

Yeah sorry, ignore her attempts at wind up. She keeps popping up. I'm fine, crisis averted. By the way, feel grateful for this reality.

-Jack  
x

From:  
To: .m87  
August 2 2009 23:22:27  
Subject: Re:Where are you?

What the hell, I'm getting instant replies, wow, space-time in action.

Anyway, is she an alien? And history's been changed?

From:.m87  
To:  
-time and date not logged-  
Subject: Re:Where are you?

I have asked and I can tell you she is indeed. Yeah we've got some serious reality saving done, saving the world, all in a day's work. She was the one who stole the equipment.

From:  
To: .m87  
August 2 2009 23:25:35  
Subject: Re:Where are you?

Aha! And -'time and date not logged'?

From: .m87  
To:  
-time and date not logged-  
Subject: Re:Where are you?

TARDIS.

From:  
To: .m87  
August 2 2009 23:27:46  
Subject: Re:Where are you?

Oh! You should tell the Doctor to get an e-mail address.

From: .m87  
To:  
-time and date not logged-  
Subject: Re:Where are you?

Might do that :)

Miss you two, and remember EVERYONE IS FINE.

-Jack  
x

From: Allons_yHigherSpeciesNetwork.m87  
To:  
-time and date not logged-  
Subject: Message for Ianto and Gwen 

Jack is here. fairly happy, fairly annoying, fairly normal. Donna and Martha are here, also fine. Yeah, she's an alien. Sorry, I read everyone's e-mails as a matter of course. Did you know that THE MASTER runs the universe's most successful house cleaning franchise? Cheeky bastard, money from different times, I'm sure that's illegal, but he doesn't want to enslave anyone, so all good. That's all her fault aswell she thnk she's the universe's panacea or something.

So keep eyes out for him branching further back in time, it could be dangerous, I'll do my best but there is a lot of time out there, it's a cacophonous little bugger sometimes.

Don't reply to this address yet, it only exists when i want it to and I'm not sure if I want it yet, but I might forward of now. I will inform you. I don't why I suddenly feel I can do this, the universe just fels safer for some reason.

-the Doctor

From: Allons_yHigherSpeciesNetwork.m87  
To: .m87  
-time and date not logged-  
Subject: Hello

Thank you for your help. I know this is too much to ask, but this is all connected. For your own safety, you need to contact me, just to be safe, I'm sure you can fend for yourself.

Oh and could you tell me more on Jenny, aswell. Thank you. I'll probably forget to check this, so come find me, I'm sure you'll have a way around that. If not; be prepared for a long wait.

From: .m87  
To: Allons_yHigherSpeciesNetwork.m87  
Subject: Message from Aggie (and Jenny)  
-time and date not logged-

Hello, Dad.

_

_'And no-one has set up stupider names for e-mail address accounts since Owen was here.'_

Jack: And before we go any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name of Torchwood?

Owen: [raises his hand] Uh, yeah, that'd be me, sorry, I'm a prat.

S1Ep1 - Everything Changes 


	7. Chapter 5: Aggie's Social Life

Aggie's Social Life

**Author's Notes:** Not good with titles, sorry. Bit of fun. Timey-wimey.  
After some major reality saving, Aggie picks up her friend for some gallivanting of her own. Well, she would. Teenagers are teenagers, everywhere.  
Note: The Doctor once said in some deleted scenes for Series Three that the best concert he ever went to was _the Housemartins._  
I tried.

* * *

Emma looked like her mother. Slim, aristocratic, and blonde. She had a bit more of a free spirit though.

She hugged her parents goodbye in their living room, and ran out of their house, onto the suburban street in Belgravia, her father watched after her, amused, grinning like an idiot through the front room window.

She spotted her friend down the street. Not hard to miss, since not many people here had a burgundy and white 50s sedan parked over the curb.

"Isn't your dad coming?"

"Is yours?" she asked, bemused. "We're not babies."

"He was supposed to be but...date night."

"Ew, alright, stop there." Emma pulled a face.

"I can work the thing, Em!"

"Yeah, that's why you use the Vortex Manipulator, because you are a fabulous, accurate, time-traveller. Pf, you're crap, like your dad, whoosh, centuries out, Ags!"

"Whatever. What does your t-shirt say?"

"'Wash Saxon'."

Aggie burst out laughing.

"Oh, ha, ha! Yours says, look at me I make stupid jokes and put them on t-shirts!"

"'Allons-y!'"

"Same thing."

"In the car!"

Emma climbed in, ducking down.

"You fixed it then?" she asked, looking around into the enveloping, increasing space, which emerged into a control room, looking like the inside of a middle -class living room in the early eighties. or, that _Queen_ video, maybe.

"Yeah, little problem of timelines. If they caught wind that it was a TARDIS, that's all my reality neosynthesis screwed."

"'Reality neosynthesis'?"

"Didn't want to say 'magic deus ex machina' or 'chaged reality by blah, blah, blah'... you know the rest. GET IN!"

"He doesn't know you have one of these, does he?"

Aggie sighed and rolled her eyes. Emma giggled.

"I'm telling Doctor on you!"

"Yeah, and I'll tell Mister reformed Master, or 'Daddy', his promotional t-shirts are shit. GET IN THE BLOODY THING!"

"TIME LORDS AWAAAY!" yelled Emma, as she dashed forward, bellowing from within, her matching black coat flapping.

Aggie just stared after her, and made a mental note to thump her later. Or make her sit through a _Housemartins_ concert.

_She stole my style, as well._


	8. Chapter 6: Smiling Forever

Smiling Forever

**Author's Notes:** The warnings actually apply, hooray! I'm actually quite proud of this, considering the experience I have writing (insert genre here)...  
I really hope someone else enjoys it as much as I have!

* * *

The Doctor only had eyes for the dog for a good half an hour. Martha looked around half-embarrassed, half-enamoured, as the Doctor announced statements along the lines of 'I _wuv_ you!' to the bemused dog. In a very loud voice.

The dogs bounded about to the length of its lead, they had been to lazy to walk along the beach and had just plonked themselves down just out of reach of the tide, a few metres from the steps down from the boardwalk. The beach was almost deserted now.

The Doctor tested how fast the puppy could run and scampered up the beach, all flapping coat and bluster.

The dog was soon tired out, and the Doctor sat back down next to Martha, while Raspberry panted and barked happily.

"He'll do," he stated matter-of-factly. "Thank you. It was very kind of you." he said, almost shyly.

"No mistaking whose dog that is!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Martha smirked at him and stroked the dog gently.

The Doctor watched her intently.

It began to rain slightly.

"There's always a catch."

The dog opened his mouth to catch some raindrops.

"I don't know why that funny!"

Martha was trying very hard not to giggle insanely as the puppy snapped at the rain.

"There's a cave thing up there-if it buckets down," she pointed.

The beach was almost deserted.

Promptly, the rain increased exponentially. There was loud crash of thunder and the dog began to panic, tangling the Doctor's legs in the lead as it ran around in circles in a frenzy. Martha attempted to make a grab for him.

"I'll get him!" The Doctor flung his arm in the direction of the 'cave thing' Martha had pointed out seconds earlier. "C'mere!"

Martha was already soaked by the time she reached the cave. The Doctor struggled with the dog, but came bounding in complete with the puppy, who was now obviously sopping wet. He was no better.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as the dog shook itself in his face. "Pleasant."

He spotted a rock large enough to weigh the dog's lead down humanely.

"We'll soon dry off in here."

He took his coat off and placed it on the ground, on top of the sand.

They both sat down and watched the rain being blown sideways.

They watched in some kind of inertia, for an hour. it could have been two. It could have beentwenty minutes. Martha jumped as there was a thunderclap outside, she felt fuzzy, she had fallen asleep.

The rain was worse than ever.

She blinked, and her vision cleared slightly. The Doctor was still watching the storm. The dog was asleep, despite the noise, still in the same spot the Doctor had wedged it's lead under.

He swung his head around, reacting to her sudden movement.

"Is the dog still...fine?" she mumbled.

The thunder crashed again. It was the Doctor's turn to jump out of his skin.

She giggled. He shrugged and rolled his eyes, pretending watching the rain was now boring. Martha shook her head and leant over to check on the dog.

"He is adorable," she heard the Doctor comment from behind her.

"How is he not scared? I mean I would be...if I was...a dog."

"Well he should be! I've known human beings who've seen storms as a threat and growled at them."

Martha rolled her eyes again.

He made a disparaging noise and lay down flat, staring at the ceiling of the cave.

She copied him and attempted to go back to sleep; there was nothing else to do. She fluttered between waking and sleeping several times. She curled up, like she did at home. Unbeknowst to her the Doctor had been staring at the dog, was facing her, and she she had brought her knee up right into him.

He did that lightning head swing again and was looking at her oddly.

She snapped awake.

"Sorry," she said blearily, not sounding that sorry at all.

"Thank you for the dog," he murmured.

"You're welcome," she replied quietly.

"It's very thoughtful," he continued. "Thank you."

He hugged her and she wished he realised where he had her knee jammed. She hugged him back. He wished she hadn't.

She looked at him, and he no longer had that odd, bemused look on his face, he looked like any other man with an attractive woman's knee pushed up against his crotch.

Despite her inner feelings, she was genuinely surprised.

She stared at him for a good ten seconds, before he gave a frustrated sigh, and brought himself closer to her. "Thank...you for the dog," he managed.

She could feel him up against her knee. He somewhat haphazardly, pulled her head forward, he rolled his eyes, berating himself, briefly.

He leant forward defiantly, and kissed her longingly.

She put her arms around his neck clung to him by his hair. He moaned, much louder than he realised, and found himself pushing against her frantically and Martha echoed him.

She found herself tugging at his clothes, kissing him and murmuring to him and subsequently began to remove them for him. He began to fervently return the favour, kissing her neck in reply.

He was much better co-ordinated and already had hers off and was fast enough to removed the rest of his own, and spending far too long with his hand under her shirt.

Martha felt the cold silkiness of the inside of the Doctor's coat on her back. She looked up at him. He lay down, stopping to look her straight in the eye for a second. She grabbed him by the back of his head. His hands slipped- deliberately- and he fell on top of her, kissing her, hungrily.

She concentrated on her lips and increase the suspense of the inevitable.

The Doctor made a game of teasing her, to extend the lust, before she hit hi, hard just below his shoulder, and he took the hint.

The thunder continued to crash outside but Martha couldn't hear it over the Doctor's groans and pleasure manifesting itself as an audible rush, or was it the sea? She wasn't sure anymore, all she could and wanted to think about was him, inside her, how much effort he was going to to show how much he wanted her; it was selfish, and selfless, simultaneously.

Being that there was no one for a good mile, she joined in with expressing the pleasure vocally, almost prasing him, making sure he knew there and then how much this meant to her, and reciprocating his generosity. She loved how he jumped when she pushed back suddenly and he pushed back as hard he could, obviously wanting to laugh with joy, but emerging as a groan of delight and lust.

He lowered himself, so he could still continue, but placed his hand between her legs aswell; the combination of which soon sent Martha to a climax, he kissed her again, and he could feel her screaming into his mouth; but still keeping him there. He let her have her finale. He could feel it too and she continued to grip him, in all capacities, like she wanted to be near him forever.

It was more intense than he envisaged and he swore loudly, addicted to being inside her; and to just her. He wanted more and more of her and pushed back at her harder and faster than ever; sitting up slightly and pulling her towards him by her hips, this was the closest Martha had been to line between erotic, throbbing pleasure and pain. There would be another time for masochism. There better be.

The Doctor seemed to be in a similar frame of mind; the longer it went on, the closer to the end the more her yelled and screamed like someone was breaking his arm. When it did end, he cried out so loudly, he had to, he couldn't help it; it had been too long and it was too wonderful and intense, for even him to comprehend. As the heart-shattering pulse subsided his voice did with it. The silence gradually wafted through the air, reverberating, just infinitesimally.

He lay down next to her, realising how cold the air from outside was; the streams of it that entered the cave. He rummaged for Martha's jacket and draped it over her as best he could, realising too late the fairly obvious fact it was too small.

Martha couldn't feel the cold, she was still preoccupied, but accepted this ill-judged, and obviously fuzzy post-orgasmic act of chivalry.

She curled up under it and he lay next to her. She put her head under his arm, and he put his other arm as far around her as he could sensibly reach, and clung to her, as if it would somehow protect her from the storm.

***  
Whe Martha awoke, it was morning; she'd been asleep for far too long. The Doctor was already awake and dressed; sat drawing pictures in the sand with his finger, with a bored, petulant expression. She came up behind, and leant over and watched. She smiled, and he grinned back at her. Still the same Doctor, but the whole moment had a more blurred, intimate edge to it. As he left the cave, with the puppy's lead in one hand, he unconsciously held out his other hand for her to take.

The rain had stopped. The sky was grey and cloudy still, and there were soft, rough screeching noises from a few early waking seagulls.

Raspberry pulled on the lead, hoping he was going to be taken to some food, and the Doctor had to wrap the lead more and more around his hand to stop the dog from dragging him by his arm, he was strong for such a young dog, but he was one who hadn't eaten for quite a bit.

Half way down the beach, something occurred to her.

"Oh God," she said, with a look of mock devastation. "The dog was watching."

***

The Doctor had pretended to be offended and stalked off ahead, making up some line about how she ahad stolen his joke, He was already back at the TARDIS, behind the boardwalk shops by the time Martha got there. Donna and Jack were nowhere to be seen, still asleep somewhere 'in the back', as the Doctor called the infinite amount of space around the console room.

He had found some leftovers, from where, Martha hadn't a clue, and gave them to the dog. He heard her coming, and came outside. He lifted her up, and backed her against the side of the TARDIS, and kissed her enthusiastically.

She could feel the lust building again and pulled him by his coat lapel, around the back and they indulged in another five minutes of incandescent passion, before wandering off, still ruffled, to find a source of breakfast.

She sat closer to him than she ever had before, in that diner, and it made her so blissfully happy, she almost wept in public, and she didn't care.

He saw her face, and let his food go cold holding her, stroking her hair, and trying to make her laugh. She shook her head at how pathetic she thought she was being. Through the befuddled haze of blissful confusion, she could hear his voice, without his lips moving; _I feel exactly the same._

- _What about Rose? _she heard herself say.

- _There's no bloody hierarchy, no matter what anyone thinks. Not any more. It was immature and stupid and narrow and that's why she's there and we're here. I loved her, of course I did, and she's not going to be forgotten, but it's all different now. Don't you dare do that to yourself. You're two different people. Different, not better. I've lost that. It's changed, I promise._

-_Promise?_

-_Of course, I don't want to hurt you, or anyone, ever again._

And she smiled, and he echoed it, and they were both stuck like that for the rest of the day.

Jack caught sight of the look on her face, and that cheeky, smug look, he couldn't possbly know why she had suddenly found herself grinning like an idiot; well, almost-if Aggie hadn't of come in and given him the same arrogant, playful look the night before, after they had left, it wasn't just the same expression: it was the same smile.

Then it was Jack's turn to grin for the rest of the day, and he wondered at how much work the situation was giving the Doctor's mind to do, and laughed.

_This should be interesting..._


	9. Interlude Changing Things Again

Interlude- Changing Things Again.

**Author's Notes:** Martha married to Mickey? Now we can't let that happen, can we, seeing what is previously, and will be, going on!  
It's time-travel and meddling again for Aggie. Do we remember why they never went out?

* * *

This was the right road. Cardiff. The city centre. Aggie was watching the cars rush by, on the curb.

She had been her, for a long time. She was cold and bored and frustrated, but this had to be done. She had badgered Jack further for detail on Martha's ill-fated date with Mickey, and had also stocked up on candyfloss sugar from the boardwalk.

Martha had gone into the back of van, she knew. She hacked into Jack's phone and found the approximate time this would have happened.

She knew that this was the route she took; hacking CCTV cameras and various Internet databases was working like magic.

Suddenly she caught sight of Martha's new car, a white hatchback. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her smaller, copper-toned sonic screwdriver. She pointed it at a distance, her enhanced eyesight and co-ordination ensuring that a small speck of light hit the number plate of the van in front.

It was enough. Martha was distracted for a split second. Long enough for her to almost go into the back of the van, giving herself some decent whiplash.

Mission accomplished.

She couldn't help thinking of her friend's immature cry.

_TIME LOOOORDS AWAAAY! _

She sent a text message to her friend- Emma.

A few minutes later, there was a distinct whoosh from the car park behind her, and a large, black executive car materialised seemingly from nowhere. She watched for her friend.

Instead, a handsome man in his late thirties waltzed over to her, nonchalantly. He grinned at her, charismatically. "Obviously, I am now her taxi service," he said, holding out his arm. "Your transport."

She just grinned and ran ahead of him. "Oi!" she called to him. "Mister 'Master' of the business world! Allons-y!"

He shook his head. Kids. Well, and the Doctor.

_It must be better than being a megalomaniac, at the very least. Board meetings and teenagers. Hooray. At least I can bugger off on holiday whenever I want._


End file.
